barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie as The Island Princess/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Ro / Rosella: Kelly Sheridan *Singing Voice of Rosella: Melissa Lyons *Prince Antonio: Alessandro Juliani *Sagi: Christopher Gaze *Azul / Minister: Steve Marvel *Tika: Susan Roman *Frazer / Calvin: Garry Chalk *King Peter: Russell Roberts *Queen Danielle / Mama Pig: Patricia Drake *Tallulah: Bets Malone *Princess Rita: Britt McKillip *Princess Gina: Carly McKillip *Princess Sofia: Chantal Strand *Queen Ariana: Andrea Martin *Princess Luciana: Candice Nicole *Lorenzo: Brian Drummond *Butler / Guard / Horse: Terry Klassen *Guard: David Kaye *Tiny: Kathleen Barr *Nat: Scott Page-Pagter *Pat: Ian James Corlett Casting Agents *Dorothy Szymanska; Vancouver, British Columbia *Robbie Roth; Toronto, Ontario Union of BC Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Story Consultant *Robert O. McKee Line Producer *Sharan Wood Associate Producer *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Voice Director *Terry Klassen Song Voice Directors *Megan Cavallari *Rob Hudnut Vocal Recording and Editing *Scott Page-Pagter VP of Production *Larry Deflorio Animation Department Head *Corey Barnard Animation Directors *James Boshier *Gino Nichele CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Layout Supervisors *Stanley Dellimore *Bezhad Mansoori-Dara Layout Animators *Raffe Arnott *Jeff Burt *Scott Eade *Conrad Helten *Gary Hendry Supervising Animators *Larry Anderson *Carleen lay *Colin Oleksyn *Robin Shea Lead Animators *Larry Anderson *Chris Buckley *Francis Cardeno *Colleen Morton *Christina Roodenburg Animators *Brian Alf *Larry Anderson *Hilary Boarman *Doug Calvert *Rahul Dabholkar *Kamil Damji *Luke de Winter *Richard Dixon *Wayne Gunn *Michelle Hapke *Allan Hollyman *Julius Kwan *David Lee *Jiri Licenik *Oscar Lo *Craig MacPherson *Bezhad Mansoori-Dara *Anthony "Babs" Martins *Agata Matuszak *Fion Mok *Colin Oleksyn *Lake Pearson *David Pereira *Melanie Plett *Jody Prowse *Ricardo Rodrigues *Clayton Ryan *Kelly Starke *Dustin Trenton *Mike White *Grant Wilson *Aaron Zacker Lead Character Designer *Lil Reichmann Designers *Jean Gillmore *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Pam Prostarr *Derek Toye *Sheila Turner Production Coordinator *Trevor Wyatt Film Editor *Colin Adams Production Avid Editors *Sylvain Blais *Cassandra Mackay Technical Animators *Robin Dutta *Craig Shiells *Richard Trska Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Senior Modelers *Jimmy Chang *Cecilia Ku *Kin Fung Kwok Rigging Artists *Marco Poon *Richard Tska Modelers *Ljiljana Babic *Lawrence Chang *Carol Cheng *Hoang Do *Derek Goodfellow *Daniel Ho *Sid Katz *Tony Lomonaco *Shane Mener *Jody Tudsbury *Richard Trska *Francois Van Eeden *Carl Whiteside *Ernie Wong *Lan Yao *Lea Young *Michelle Zhang Lighting Supervisor *Andrei Stirbu Senior Lighting Artists *Tacken Chae *Josh Enes Lighting Artists *Kelsey Ayukawa *Ljiljana Babic *Nadine Burwash *Carol Cheng *Lester Chung *Derek Goodfellow *Daniel Ho *Aeron Kline *Chris McNish *Bezhad Mansoori-Dara *Sarah Miyashita *Greg Montgomery *Allan Pantoja *Ryan Singh *Kelly Starke Compositing Supervisor *Dennis Davis Digital Effects Supervisor *Adam "Ace" Sera Lead Digital Effects Animators *Brad "Gary" Dunbar *Tricia "Murphy-Guy" Jellis Digital Effects Animators *Karl Bildstein *Robin Dutta *Winston Fan *Cliff Rowe *Craig Shiells Motion Capture Producers *Tony Lomonaco *Ben Burden Smith Motion Capture Assistant Director *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Lead *Adam Hansen Motion Capture Editors *Paul Cech *Rob Hansen *Tony Lomonaco *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Peter Huck *Brenna O'Brien *Cailin Stadnyck *John Stewart *Donovan Stinson *Debbie Timuss Dialogue Recording *Wes Swales Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc. and Sound Studio; Vancouver, British Columbia Finishing Colourist *James Cain Editorial Support *Scott Atkins *Jordan Atkinson *Jason Macintyre Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Animation; Vancouver, British Columbia Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Scott A. Jennings Project Manager *Sabrina Steinglass Facilitation Manager *Curtis S.D. Macdonald Re-Recorded At *Post Production Services, Burbank Supervising Sound Editor *Robert Duran M.P.S.E. Sound Designer *Robert Duran M.P.S.E. Sound Editor *Robert Daniel Duran Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley Foley Recordist *Jeff Kettle Foley Artist *Sanaa Cannella Foley Editors *Robert Daniel Duran *Jeff Kettle Assistant Sound Editor *Tani Elyasi Sound Design and Editorial Services Provided By *Sound Bakery, Los Angeles Dolby Surround All Score Orchestrated By *Megan Cavallari All Songs Produced by and Additional Orchestration By *Arnie Roth Original Music Score Composed, Arranged, Orchestrated and Produced By *Arnie Roth Music Performed By *The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra *Conducted by Arnie Roth Recording Studios *AWR Music Studios, Chicago, Il, USA *CNSO Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *Cavallari Enterprises, Los Angeles, CA, USA *Igloo Studios, Los Angeles, CA, USA Recording Engineer *Jan Kotzmann Music Mix Engineers *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Cenek Kotzmann *Gustavo Borner Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Song Music Editing *Tim Perrine *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla *Phillip White Music Production Assistants *Fritz Hocking *Jim Mullen *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyists *AWR Music LLC *Jiri Vaca *Jiri Simunek Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC "Here On My Island" *Performed by Melissa Lyons, Steve Marvel, Christopher Gaze and Susan Roman *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Right Here In My Arms" *Performed by Melissa Lyons *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "A Brand New Shore" *Performed by Alessandro Juliani, Susan Roman, Christopher Gaze, Steve Marvel and Kelly Sheridan *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "I Need to Know" *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Alessandro Juliani *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Love Is For Peasants" *Performed by Andrea Martin and Candice Nicole *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Right Here In My Arms - Greenhouse" *Performed by Melissa Lyons *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "At The Ball" *Performed by Bets Malone, Christopher Gaze, Melissa Lyons, Susan Roman and Steve Marvel *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "The Rat Song" *Performed by Scott Page-Pagter and Ian James Corlett *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Always More" *Performed by Melissa Lyons *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Right Here In My Arms - Reunion" *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Kate Fisher *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) When We Have Love" *Performed by Candice Nicole, Kate Fisher, Bets Malone, Steve Marvel, Susan Roman, Christopher Gaze, Melissa Lyons and Alessandro Juliani *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) Vocal Arrangements By *Megan Cavallari "I Need To Know (Pop Version)" *Performed by Cassidy Ladden *Backing vocals by Tabitha Fair and Nikki Hassman *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Drum Programming and Bass by Patrick Carroll *Engineering and Mix by Dug McGuirk *Produced and arranged by Russ DeSalvo for Magnetic Force Music *All keyboards/guitars/string arrangement by Russ DeSalvo *© 2007 Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) Head of Pipeline Development *William Dwelly Facial Technical Director *Henry Cho Manager of Software Development *Marty Kumor Software Support *Dean Broadland *William Dwelly *Gordon Farrell *Raven Kopelman *Che McNabb *Paul Clayton Newman *Andrew Quan *Clayton Ryan Manager of Information Technology *Ron Stinson Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *David Algar *Jaime MacDonald Desktop Administrators *Michael Brown *Michelle Goss *Marvin Vasquez Director of Post and Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Facility Manager *Brenda Yau Financial Controller *Mary Ellen Garrett Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Administrator *Pamela Linder *Roslyn Colaire Accounts Payable Clerk *Carleen Jurincic Production Assistants *Lorie Doswell *Devon Detbrenner *Nancy Dunn *Melinda Geniza *Harry Liu *Laura Maltman *Kristine Moss *Sandra Robillard *Monica Starrett *Daniel Woods Creative Consultants *Jennifer Baer *Mary Bivens *Erin Bloodgood *Tara Browne *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Christine Chang *Luciana Chapman *Renee Cheng *Anna Choi *Michele Cummings *Catherine Demas *Alan Dennis *Lauren Dougherty *Laurie Drake *Steve Fireman *Leanne Gayner *Joann Green *Valerie Gresham *Vicki Jaefer *Genevieve Leone *Michelle Llorin *Kelly Matheny *Katie McDonald *Angie Northrup *Jayson Ng *Rosie O'Neill *Nick Patean *Julia Phelps *Lauren Pimentel *Carey Plunkett *Joni Pratte *Miguel Quevedo *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Patty Serafin *Kristie Scott *Christian Thieme *Odette Vandenberg *Brian Walsh *Alison Willensky *Mark Wittenberg *Andrew Wong *Ellen Yuen Special Thanks *Andres Amezquita *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Rick Mischel *Tim Parsey *Sean Sanders *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton *Ken Tsumura *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Waldo *Kim Dent Wilder *Jamie Wood And Especially *Neil Friedman and Bob Eckert Barbie as The Island Princess Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2007 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "There may be miracles awaiting They may be closer than we know When we have love to guide us as we go." -Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie as The Island Princess